1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seatbelt systems and more particularly to passive seatbelt systems which automatically fasten a restrictive webbing about a passenger after the passenger has seated himself in the motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Seatbelt devices are designed to protect passengers in a motor vehicle by holding them with restrictive seatbelts during vehicular emergencies and preventing collision with dangerous objects within the motor vehicle to thereby greatly increase the safety of such passengers. However, because of the complexity, etc. fastening such seatbelts, the percentage of use is very low. For this reason, passive seatbelts which automatically fasten themselves about the passenger after the passenger has been seated, have been proposed. These passive seatbelt devices or systems consist of a restrictive seatbelt whose outer end is fastened on the door or roof side and is movable forward and backward. This outer end is connected to and moved by a motor connected to the vehicle's power supply and may be moved forward or backward to cause the seatbelt to approach or move away from the passenger seat.
Therefore, after the passenger seats himself, the seatbelt would automatically move rearward to fasten itself and to close the gap between the seatbelt and the seat.
However, in such present passive seatbelt systems, since the stopping point of the outer end of the seatbelt is a constant, it is not possible for the seatbelt device to fit passengers of different physiques and therefore the passenger's freedom is restricted after the seatbelt is fastened and the passenger is uncomfortable.